crystalhallfandomcom-20200216-history
2006-11-23
This is what happened on }} in stories that can be dated. Events Whateley Academy Lily wakes up, looking like ...The Play's The Thing ...Rosalyn Dekkard . She understandably freaks, resulting in the house mother, Mrs. Horton, breaking down the door while wielding a shotgun. They eventually discover that Lily has acquired a variant on her power: she can now create a hologram. After discovering this, Mr. Ty West (Tywyswyr in a human disguise) arrives to discuss a quest he'd like Lily to perform. At the same time, Lily's parents, Falcon and Tabby Cat, arrive. They repair to the Cape Squad's secret underground meeting room and discuss the issue, which seems to be to retrieve the Seal of Solomon from an evil sorcerer who is keeping it in a Syndicate base in New York. Rev. Englund is not amused. In fact, he's horrified at the implications, at least, if this is the real Seal of Solomon, which he's not quite convinced of. Falcon's comment: "Saving the world is what Star League does." (note continuity problem: Mrs. Carson is off campus here, and also on campus for the conversation with the weres about Merry, below.)A Wellspring of Sorrows: Part 1 Chou sees Molly off for her Thanksgiving break; Becca takes her to Boston on a cloud. They discuss the Handmaiden's relationship to the Tao: the Handmaiden is a tool of the Tao, not the other way around. She will not be filled with the full power of the Tao unless it's either to keep her alive or part of the plan. Chou has an attack of homesickness when she gets back and throws up the really excellent dinner.To The Mountain: Part 2 Stan and Morrie check out Samantha's apartment and do the final hookups. Sam, Harry, Fran and Jinn then find some bluestone and install bluestone flooring .Hive 2 Thanksgiving dinner at Whateley. Jade does the servant thing for Tennyo, much to Tennyo's puzzlement. Sara and Fey have a long talk about Jade and Tennyo. Jade and Poise do a number on Peeper and Greasy (would you believe Super Wedgie Mode). Jade works with Harry in the devisor lab on her ring. At the Faction 3 meeting, she makes a deal with Tool that, unknown to her, involves Hekate.Jade 6 - Dreams and Awakenings Ayla has a traditional Thanksgiving: giving at least a little thanks to everyone.Ayla and the Tests: Chapter 8 – The Mares of Diomedes Medawihla nation Sara had to go to Whateley to handle paperwork. Father Pete talks to the Knight Commander, and they work out a list of courses that Paige (Merry) is to take. He tells her that her primary assignment from the Church is to keep an eye on Rev. Englund and associates, plus several others. She'll be taking magic for non-magicians from someone named Claudia Banacrof (a Laura Croft clone)To Be Merry and Escape From It All: Part 6 Whateley Back at Whateley, Sara has a conference with Ms. Carson. They discuss attrition among the Knights, Paige's class schedule, Dr. Chris Summers , and finish with plans to extract Petra's and Paige's sister Joni. Medawihla nation Back at Eloise 's house in the Medawihla lands, Eloise's mother has a talk with Paige about pack dominance, and possible problems with Carl over that issue. in the Net In the Net, Petra (aka Chad, Loci) moves some funds around while Chaddy plays GEO . They have a long talk with Blue ; Chad has to show him who has the upper hand. Medawihla nation Back at Eloise's house, Paige pages Petra that lunch is ready, then they have to get by Nathan Mainwaring to get outside to discharge a few volts. They start Thanksgiving dinner when Carl challenges Paige. Paige goes into Blood Rage and almost obliterates Carl. She has to be darted to be kept from starting in on the audience. Nathan and Lisa (from the Mystic Six ) show up for the post battle debrief, as does Dahveed (another pack leader). Then Lindsay Carter shows up from the were's Grand Council.To Be Merry and Escape From It All: Part 7 Somewhere else Somewhere else, the church where Joni is: Sara and her dad drop by from his place, Gothmog takes Joni leaving Sara. The Reverend turns out to be the Scarlet Knight . They destroy an invading Humanity First! group and have an enlightening discussion with Satan . Joni, Paige's and Petra's uncle goes to jail. Medawihla nation Back on Medawihla lands, Mr. Mogg delivers Joni and Sara in Eloise's library. They discuss events, punctuated by Joni not quite knowing when she is, and entering the conversation before the previous statement is actually asked. Somewhere In a prison cell. Uncle is discovered hanged, under very unusual circumstances. The authorities are puzzled. Medawihla nation In Medawihla lands: Sara intruded on Paige's dream, and discovers Mai conducting a post-mortem on the fight. Joni has a reunion with her new-found sisters. New York Traditional Thanksgiving Dinner at churches. Lodgeman gives Carmody and Kerry the test results; a kid gives El Penitente a plate and asks a few questions.There's an Angel in Father John's Basement: Part 1 Dr. Braeburn, having written his totally misleading report and had it critiqued and accepted, gets access to a collection of miscellany including the pearl. The pearl shows him a vision of the great game, and something picks him up and places him elsewhere. He discovers he now has psychic powers and that his DNA has been totally changed. He's no longer who he was.The Braeburn Report See Also * }} * - 1 day}}|Previous Day * + 1 day}}|Following Day References Category:Timeline